Magnetism
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Drawn to each other for a long time Noah and Rex take their friendship to a new level. A three part Establishing Noex story.


For my dear friend and Noex partner in crime, Jessica499499

**Magnetism**

**Part One**

They both were on their sides sprawled on Noah's bedroom carpet chuckling together as Rex recounted his story.

"And they all walked thru the restaurant with trays and trays of nuggets over their heads. Walking passed tables with the biggest grins on their faces like 'come look at this idiot who ordered a _hundred_ chicken nuggets.' It was great."

Noah covered his stomach as he choked on his laughter. "You must've eaten like a king." Noah huffed out.

Rex grinned at him. "I sure did." He chuckled once, catching the pun on his name. The first time Noah had made the joke Rex had shared blankly at him. It wasn't until Noah sighed and explained that Rex was Latin for king that Rex understood it.

They both stared at each other with happy grins plastered on their faces. Noah's eyes flickered down from Rex's eyes to his lips and back up again. His grin weakened into an apologetic smile as he realized Rex had caught him looking.

It happened instantaneously, they both clashed together, mashing puckered lips and bumping noses together as they kissed.

Noah's hands flew up to the sides of Rex's head, pinning it there as he pressed his lips hard to Rex's mouth. Moans issued from the back of their throats at the same time.

Rex clutched onto the sides of Noah's tee shirt, his gloved fists clenching and unclenching in the fabric as if he was afraid he wouldn't be able to stop himself from hurting Noah. But Noah knew differently. Rex could control his nanites; he just couldn't believe this was happening after so long of wanting to kiss Noah. Noah's assumption was right as Rex broke their kiss with a gasp.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," he admitted.

Noah blushed hotly and tilted his head to the side. His tongue ran along the length of Rex's lips. Noah licked hungrily at the sides of Rex's mouth, he tasted like barbeque and sweet and sour sauces.

"Open you damn mouth, Rex." Noah growled.

Surprisingly Rex's lips parted and a needy little moan passed through his mouth. Embarrassment filled his chest at the needy little sound. He wanted this so bad that he was started to freak out. Then his earpiece went off. "Rex are you okay, your bio-metrics just went off the chart!" Holiday's voice was frantic.

"Yeah," he replied breathlessly, looking down at the slightly panting blond underneath him. "I'm with Noah, Doc." He explained lamely, but Holiday seemed to be able to connect the dots.

"Oh," the reply was instant and quickly followed by a faint. "About time."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Holiday voice came in clearer. "Just be careful," she advised, but she was using the tone when she knew Rex was going to ignore her warning and do whatever he wanted. "I'll turn off the monitor but if anything happens you call me."

"Doc, I am not going to tell you that I finally got laid." Rex winked down at Noah, who covered his mouth with both hands to stop his laughter from coming out. It made his body shake under Rex sending lovely little sparks of electricity up Rex's legs. It must have registered on the meter because Holiday squeaked.

There was a loud grunting noise as Holiday cleared her throat. "That's not what I meant," she lightly scolded. "Oh you do have a way of making someone regret calling you."

Rex laughed. "I'm glad that we could come to an agreement. Bye Doc." Rex tapped his earpiece, cutting the call. He plucked it out and put it into his jacket pocket. When he turned back to Noah the human teen was staring at him with a triumphant smirk.

"Aww, I make your bio-metrics _climb_." Noah teased, drawing out the last word so it sounded a lot like another word.

"S-shut up," Rex ordered and ducked his head down and leveled his mouth to Noah's ear. "How about we hook you up with a bunch of tracker nanites and see what happens to _your_ bio-metrics when we do this." Rex threatened and trailed his fingers over Noah's lips. He felt the blond stiffened underneath him and inhale sharply.

Feeling like he'd won a point in their constant back and forth banter Rex lowered his head to claim Noah's lips. He could feel Noah's smile over his lips, but they quickly molded into a pucker so he could return Rex's kiss.

There was a squeaky crunching noise as Noah's hands clawed over the shoulders of Rex's leather biker jacket.

_This_ _is_ _so_ _unreal_, Rex thought wildly and clutched onto Noah's elbows as he steadied himself. Noah moaned in the back of his throat, the sound causing a shiver to course through Rex's body. He added pressure to the kiss. He tried to pull away to take a moment to enjoy the sight of the blond, but Noah arched his neck to peck at Rex's mouth and chin before finally looking up at him.

"Hey," he whispered his reddened lips spreading out into a wide grin.

"Hey," Rex repeated, mirroring Noah's smile.

"So, this just happened. It's a bit of a surprise, yeah?" He asked, his cheeks growing pink with a blush.

Rex chuckled twice and lowered his head so his lips hovered near Noah's. "The only surprise is how we haven't done this until now," Rex corrected.

"Yeah," Noah agreed and closed the breath's gap between them and pressed his mouth to Rex's lips again.

Rex felt Noah's hands on him. "So how far do you want to take this?" Noah asked, suddenly going shy.

"I don't know. Actually, you know what? I never thought we'd even get this far," he answered honestly. "I like the kissing though," he added hastily.

Noah smiled at him and placed a hand on the side of his neck before arching up to rest his forehead on Rex's. "Good. I like it, too."

Rex took Noah agreeing with him as permission to kiss him again, and so he did.

* * *

To Be Continued.


End file.
